Private Elevator
by luv2read22
Summary: Em and B are childhood BFFs and they live together along eith Em's 2 daughters at the top of a large building complex in downtown Chicago. They have a private elevator; only some have the key to it. What happens when B finds out who else has a key? AU:AH
1. The Reunion and Agreement

**AN: This idea came to me in a dream. Hopefully it's not that bad. Well, R&R! XP OH, and to clear up any confusion, this _is_**** a B/E story. **

BPOV

I was getting Maggie and Lizzie ready for bed when Emmett, their father, walked out of the private elevator. You can access it from the lobby but only if you had a key. It was the only elevator that had access to the top 3 floors and penthouse, all of which was owned by Emmett and what he, his daughters, and now me call home. Emmett also owned the 3 levels below that he uses for his company, but his employees use the regular elevator to get to it. The private elevator can go to all levels of the building since all the other floor were just other businesses, except some floor that other people use for apartments. The only other people that have keys to the elevator besides Em and me are a couple of Em's close friends, 3 of which work at M&L Co., Em's company. I've met 2 of the 3 when I bumped into Rose and Jasper getting into the private elevator as I left it.

"Hey Bella," he said joyously, "the girls ready for bed yet?"

"Almost, I just have to get them in their PJs. They already took their bath." I replied.

"Thanks, you've really been a big help. I'm really glad we bumped into each other on that plane ride." he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, it's no problem; I mean I _do _get a free room and food out of the deal." I joked.

"Don't forget living with your best friend and your nieces!" Em said grinning.

"Yeah, that too." I laughed. They aren't actually my nieces but they might as well be. Em and I were best friends from preschool to right before freshman year of high school.

"Aunty Pandy!" the girls called using their nickname for me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can you come here please? We need some help." Lizzie said. She always acts older than Maggie even though they are twins. Though, that's not hard to do since, like Emmett, Maggie is a total kid.

"Sure, I'm coming." I called back. I walked off to their bedroom where they currently were.

They were in their twin bathroom holding their PJs with their bathrobes still on. While I helped them into their matching lavender Sleepers I asked them about their Christmas and birthday lists.

"So girls, what do you want for Christmas and you birthday? They are coming up real soon, just a couple more days. Want anything special?"

"Oooo, I want a laptop!"

"Yeahyeahyeah! I want on too, or maybe a car!" both girls said in excited voices.

"Um, girls? I think you're a little to young for a laptop, definitely too young for a car. How about new Barbies and an easy-bake oven for each of you?"

"Yeah! I want a Barbie and easy-bake oven!" both girls squealed together.

"Then we could bake with you while you use the big oven." Maggie said in an excided tone.

"Okay girls, time for bed." Emmett said as he walked in.

"Oww!" the girls and I whined, the girls meaning it and me just imitating them.

"Come on; let's get you two in bed. Bella has to go out soon." Emmett told the girls. Shoot! That's right, I have a company party to go to, Alice is gonna kill me! Speaking of the devil, where is she? She usually has me getting ready by now.

"She's in your room already." Emmett said, probably seeing the confused look on my face.

"Night girls." I said while giving them both a kiss and a hug.

"Night Aunty Pandy!" they giggled.

I left and headed towards my room down the hall. At the end of the hall, there was a window that overlooked Lake Michigan. The snow was falling softly in large flakes; the site was breath taking. I still can't believe I ended up on the same plane as Em and his girls coming back from England.

_**Flashback **_

It's already been an hour and a half since the plane took off heading for Chicago. I still am sad that I had to leave after spending the summer with my mom in Dover after graduating from Oxford with a master's in English and a bachelor's in Psychology. Though retuning to the states isn't that bad since I'll see Charlie, my dad, again. Oh, and it helps to know that I have a job waiting for me, especially one as good as writing the advice column for the _Chicago Tribune_.

I got up from my seat next to some sleaze ball named Mike Newman, or Newton, yeah that's it, Newton. He's been hitting on me ever since he sat down. I went to the back of the plane to go to the lavatory. As I got closer I saw that there was a small line formed for it. Ugh, I wonder if I'll have any luck at the one in the front. I quickly made my way to the front where, luckily, there was no line. When I got out I saw two little girls, no older than 3, sitting in first class, arguing with a flight attendant. I could hear them say something about wanting to sue someone. Since when in the word "sue" in a toddler's vocabulary!? I walked up to them and saw that the flight attendant looked very frustrated and was about to loose it.

"Um, excuse me miss? Do you mind if I try?" I asked the lady. She looked a little uncertain so I added, "I have a bachelors degree in Psychology." which seemed to convince her.

"Hey." I said to the little girls with a friendly smile on my face. From the looks of it, I would say they are identical twins. They both had long curly dark brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. "Wh-" I was about to ask what's wrong when the little girl closest to me interrupted me.

"We want to sue our daddy because he abandoned us and left with out even putting the wiggles on." she cried, gesturing to the screens on the back of the seats in front of them.

I looked over at the other little girl and saw tears streaming down her small cheeks. It broke my heart to see such adorable little girls so upset.

"What are your names?" I asked them.

"My name's Lizzie and that's Maggie." replied the girl who spoke before.

"Hi, my name's Bella. I don't think you can sue your dad, but I can get someone to put the Wiggles on your TVs. While someone does that," I pause and looked at the flight attendant and gestured with my hand that she should do it.

"Uh, Miss? I can't do that without their father's permission since he would be the one paying for it." She interrupted.

"Don't worry, just do it. If he doesn't want to pay for it, I can." I replied. I turned back to the girls and said, "So where _did_ your dad go?"

"I'm right here." a confused man's voice said. I turned around and saw a man roughly the same age as me with dark brown, curly hair just like his daughters. He was about 6'3" and exceedingly muscular. He some how looked very familiar.

"Emmett? Emmett Cullen?" I asked him.

"Yeah? Have I met you before?" He asked.

"Duh, it's me! Bella Swan."

"Bella!" he replied while wrapping his arms around me and giving me a huge bear huge.

"Wow, I haven't seen you since you moved the summer before we started high school." Emmett said, finally putting me down.

"Daddy?" It was Maggie who spoke this time. "Wh-why d-d-did you a-aband-don us?" she asked still crying and now slightly shaking.

"Girls, I only went to the bathroom. I'm sorry I took long, there was a line, but I didn't abandon you." he answered while laughing. I smacked Emmett on the arm.

"Hey! What was that for Bells?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett! Don't be so insensitive. They are just little girls; most kids their age don't know the difference between leaving and abandoning them unless you assure them that you'll be right back." I told him. "You haven't changed a bit, though I don't know if that's necessarily a _good_ thing."

"Ha, ha Bella. You're really funny." Emmett sarcastically replied while pretending to pout.

"Aw. Em, don't be like that. I was just joking." I tried to contain my giggles but I didn't have much luck with that.

"So, Em. How did you manage to get such cute little girls?"

"Um, one night stand that, nine months later told me that I was a father and that she couldn't take care of them so she gave them to me." he whispered in my ear.

"So how have you managed to take care of them? Let me guess, Esme."

"Hey, I can take care of them all by my-"

"Em."

"Okay, so Esme may have helped a little-"

"Stop kidding your self and tell me the truth."

"Fine, she helped a lot but I _can_ take care of them, she just does all the girly stuff."

"Figures." I giggled.

"Actually once we-"

"Sir, Miss, Can you please take a seat." a flight attendant asked. I blushed bright red.

"Guess you haven't changed either. Stay up here in first class so we can talk." Emmett chuckled. We both sat down started talking about what's happened so far in our lives. Emmett told me that he was looking for an au pair and now owned his own company and I told him how I was looking for an apartment and about my job. Together we came up with a solution to both of our problems.

"So you can come live with me and take care of the girls while I'm at work, help with cooking since I can't cook _at all_. You won't have to clean since maids come to clean every Monday and Thursday. You can right your column from home and if you need to go out, you can use one of my cars. When the girls have something that I can't drive them to, you will. Oh and anything that you buy, you can you a visa card that I'll get you. You won't have to pay any bills. Of coarse knowing you though, if I got you a visa card, you would just use your own. So, do we have an agreement?" Emmett said, trying to sound business like.

"Yes we have an agreement." I laughed.

"Hey, girls? Your aunty Bella is gonna live with us." Em told them.

"YEAH!" the girls cheered.

"But don't you mean Aunty Pandy?" Maggie asked.

"Aunty Pandy?" both Emmett and I questioned.

"Yeah. We like pandas so we give aunty the name Aunty Pandy." Lizzie replied.

_**End of Flashback **_

"Bella. Bella. _Bella!_"

"Wha-what?" I asked.

"Bella, you spaced out but come _on_! We have to get ready." my best friend Alice whined.

"Fine, sorry, let's go."

**AN: So, what do you think? Any good? Should I continue? Please review! XD**

** PS- For all americans:**

** Happy turkey day! gobble, gobble **


	2. Just Stand Up

**A/N Sooooooo sorry it took me so long to update, I have been so busy and over loaded with work. My dad proposed to his girlfriend over Thanksgiving break, then there was finales and other tests and projects for the end of the semester, plus I can get very lazy during my spare time when I get stressed out. Well, enough about my life, this chapter isn't really edited so I'm sorry for that, I'm looking for a beta(any offers or suggestions are welcome!!!). Please R&R!!!**

EPOV

Damn, none of the songs in my music library work! How is it that the one time that the music is actually important for a presentation, I don't have any that fit the part!?I got up and left my office on the 19th floor and went over to Emmett's office to see if he could help me find a song suitable. As I turned the corner I remembered that only Jasper, Rosalie, and I were still here. Emmett already left to tuck in his girls. I don't know what I'll do if he logged off his computer; I can't seem to catch a break lately! First Rosalie decided she'd wait until yesterday to tell me that she couldn't create the presentation for the board and that I would have to do it. Then she told me how important this specific presentation for AACR was and how much the board stressed that it must be complete with music on time. Thankfully, I managed to finish it, well, except the music. Hopefully Emmett was in too much of a hurry to log off of his computer.

Once I got to his office, I sat down at his desk and checked his computer. Ohthankgod, he's still logged in.

I let out a sigh then looked through his music library; none of the songs fit, **at all**. How the hell I am I supposed to use rap for a presentation for cancer research?! Then I noticed something strange. Emmett had more than one library. I mean I kind of guessed his daughters had one on his computer, but why was there one named "Pandy's Music"? My curiosity took over and I soon found myself looking over the songs it contained. Wow, and I thought my music library was impressive. This library had everything from Taylor Swift to Debussy to Jimmy Eat World, and by the looks of it, I would say that "Pandy" was a girl.

Oh my god, my ass is saved!

I can't believe that I hadn't thought of it sooner (and I'm kind of shocked that I hadn't bought the song yet). What better song than "Just Stand Up" sung by Beyoncé, Mary J. Blige, Rihanna, Fergie, Sheryl Crow, Melissa Etheridge, Natasha Bedingfield, Miley Cyrus, Leona Lewis, Carrie Underwood, Keyshia Cole, LeAnn Rimes, Ashanti, Ciara & Mariah Carey for Stand Up To Cancer? It never even crossed my mind until now that it was connected to AACR.

I added the song to the presentation finally completing it, and then burned it on to a disc after saving it.

Now all I have to do is give it to Rose to turn in then I can finally leave. I walked out of Emmett's office and headed over to executive lunge where Jasper and Rosalie were finishing up last minute stuff and chatting.

"All done, and before you ask, it is complete with music." I said as I handed the disc over to Rose.

"Thank you so much, Edward. You're my knight in shining armor." She replied sarcastically.

"Fine, I won't help you the next time you get an overload of work."

"Yeah Rose, it's not like he had to help you." Jazz pitched in.

"Alright, alright. Thank you, Edward. I mean it, see? No note of sarcasm in my voice." Rose said.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Rosalie. See ya Jasper." I chuckled as I left for the private elevator.

"Night Edward, oh and remember, the New Years Eve party is at Emmett's this year." Rose called out to me.

I walked down the hall to the private elevator and inserted my key to call for it. When the doors opened I was completely taken by surprise with what I say. _Who is she?_

**A/N Like I said above, it wasn't edited. I hope you liked it. Please review, they really brighten my day. Plus who knows, maybe if enough people review I won't talk another lifetime to update! XP**

**PS- I forgot to say earlier that this was pretty much what my dream was.**


End file.
